planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Thelyn Ennor
Thelyn Ennor erhebt sich unter dem Banner der Terran Republic um mit allen Mitteln ihre Erzfeinde zu zerschlagen! "For the Terran Republic!" Name: Thelyn Ennor Motto: "I't's the way we play!'" Server: Miller Fraktion: Terran Republic Memberanzahl: 60''' Community: 300' IRC: '#thelynennor''' im Quakenet Homepage: www.Thelyn-Ennor.eu Plansetside 2 Beginner Guide by Thelyn Ennor: http://www.thelynennor.de/?p=23304 ---- Was bisher war... Zu unseren bisherigen Erfolgen in MMO's zählen mehrere European- und World-Firstkills sowie zahlreiche Server-Firstkills. So waren wir die erste Gilde Europas, welche in Lord of the Rings Online die 24er Raid Instanz "Helegrod" clear'n konnte und den Worldfirstkill in der Raid Instanz Feste Dunoth bei dem Endboss Gortheron im Hardmode erreichte. Unser Warhammer Team zwang europaweit als erstes "Hand von Ualatp & Usirians Wächter" in die Knie und war stets unter den besten RvR Gilden. Unser Star Trek Team feierte mehrere World-Firstkills und konnte die erste Zusammenarbeit mit Gamestar etablieren. Auch unser Rift-Team hat es auf etliche Server-Firstkills in Raid-Instanzen geschafft. Des Weiteren hatten wir schon TV-Auftritte bei Gaming-Shows - wie z.B. NBC GIGA, Buffed Show bzw. Allvatar TV und veröffentlichten auf Buffed.de, Onlinewelten und Allvatar.com zahlreiche Guides. Einige von Euch haben uns bestimmt auch schon mal auf einer Messe-Bühne gesehen, auf der wir Live-Raids für Zuschauer durchgeführt haben. Mehr Infos über unsere Erfolge, Projekte und bisherige Geschichte findet ihr auf Thelyn Ennor Gildenziele Getreu unserem Motto "It's the way we play" haben wir uns in allen MMO's, in denen Thelyn Ennor vertreten ist, das Hauptziel gesteckt, all das zu erreichen, was im High End-Content (sei es PvE oder PvP) eines MMO's als Erfolg zu betiteln ist. Das gelingt nur durch viel Disziplin, Engagement und eine hohe Aktivität der Member. Unsere Gilde wird im Hintergrund durch einen sehr erfahrenen Organisationsapparat geleitet, welcher dafür sorgt, dass den Membern höchste Qualität und Effizienz in den MMO-Teams zur Verfügung stehen. Wir sind ständig dabei uns in allen Bereichen weiterzuentwickeln, um einen gewissen Grad an Perfektion zu erlangen. Planetside 2 Team Thelyn Ennor ist eine stark erfolgsorientierte Gilde und darauf werden wir unsere gesamte Struktur wie auch Raid & Event Organisation auslegen. Wir wollen in allen Bereichen von Planetside 2 vorne mitmischen, so ist es unser Ziel den gesamten High-End Content zu bewältigen, dazu gehören vor allem in Sachen RvR die Raids und die Koordination, sowie aber auch die Zusammenarbeit mit der Terran Republic. Wir sind schon seit einiger Zeit in Planetside 2 unterwegs und haben somit schon reichlich Erfahrung im Spiel sammeln können, ausserdem befinden sich einige Planetside 1 Veteranen unter uns! Natürlich ist es unser oberstes Ziel Auraxis von seinen Verrätern zu befreien und somit alle Anhänger der Vanu Sovereignty und des New Conglomerate zu vernichten, deshalb suchen wir loyale & erfahrene Soldaten die Spaß am erfolgreichen RvR haben, sowie sich aktiv am Gildenleben beteiligen wollen! Das Wichtigste hierbei ist, dass man zusammen als starke und feste Gemeinschaft heranwächst. Unsere Member Thelyn Ennor ist eine zielstrebige und vor allem erfolgsorientierte Gemeinschaft. Daher legen wir viel Wert auf eine perfekte Charakter-Beherrschung, Aktivität, Hingabe, Teamplay und Spaß am Spiel. Wir erwarten von unseren Membern in jeder Hinsicht hohen Einsatz für die Gilde und eine 100%ige Loyalität. Als selbstverständlich erachten wir, dass unsere Mitglieder während der Progress-Phasen absolute Priorität auf ihre Raid-Aktivität setzen und sich immer in allen dafür notwendigen Bereichen auf aktuellem Stand befinden. Unsere stets hoch gesteckten Ziele erreichen wir nur, wenn jeder mit Leidenschaft anpackt und sein Bestes gibt. Im Gegenzug können neue Member von uns eine professionelle Führung und erfahrene Beratung sowie eine hohe Aktivität erwarten. Wenn Ihr ein Member von Thelyn Ennor werdet, seid ihr Teil einer großen Community, welche schon mehrere MMO's erfolgreich spielt und sich auch in zukünftigen MMO's niederlassen wird. Um einen noch stärkeren Bund zu schaffen, veranstaltet Thelyn Ennor mindestens einmal jährlich ein Real-Life Treffen, zu dem alle Mitglieder eingeladen werden. Es gilt zu beachten, dass bei uns ein Mindestalter von 18 Jahren herrscht. Kommunikation Wir nutzen TeamSpeak als VoiceTool, welches für alle Member Pflicht ist. Unser Forum ist die Hauptkommunikations-Plattform, hier werden Raids geplant und organisatorische Dinge besprochen. Weitere Informationen findet Ihr auf unserer Homepage: Thelyn Ennor Wenn Ihr Fragen zur Gilde habt, könnt Ihr uns natürlich jederzeit im Forum, IRC #thelynennor @quakenet oder im TeamSpeak kontaktieren. Euer, Thelyn Ennor Planetside 2-Team Category:Outfit Category:Terran Republic Category:Woodman